Transformers MTMTE: In the Vastness of a Silent Beauty
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Space is a beautiful thing, but its a sad and lonely beauty that is, Fulcrum knows and sees this and he's grateful for what he has - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note Edit: SAVENGERS! Wow, Fulcrum is on the character's list to now lol this is amazing


** A/N: I really like the Scavengers, I'll probably do more stories on them ha ha. FULCRUM Y U NO ON TEH CHARACTER LIST?!**

* * *

><p>Space travel was in all true reality, a terribly boring thing if all you could do was just sit there and stare at the stars, thinking since there was nothing there to entertain them. Though the universe and all her beautiful galaxies was something absolutely fascinatingly spectacular in itself. But even though with all that elegance it had managed to capture within its containments, the color arrays of planets of floating orbs in a game of marbles, the glow of all the spectrum drifts that hovered around on their endless trip through space. With all the bulkly asteroids like lumps of coal and the gleaming stars blinking in an enteral conversation amongst each other, they all tried very desperately to fill in the blanks, the voids that were left there and it was an awfully quiet place. So quiet that perphaps it was even sad.<p>

The silence was so vast even in the collections of the solar systems that it swallowed the noises of the ship's engines, sending the rumbles and revs off to so far of distances, forever away but never to be heard. It almost seemed to be something of a mourningful sorrow with nothing out there, all alone with brimming over the edge galaxies of life, but not a single sound was there to be found in the cold depths of space. And he couldn't help but to wonder if whomever had created such loneliness was sick at heart knowing full well that there was nothing at all that would be able to shove away the stillness of the mute capacity and summon forth a hymn of notes of wondrous noise.

Not even the plasma storms nor the large bursts of gamma could do anything about the accursed noiseless universe, because even though it might seem to be something loud it was just another whisper too quiet to actually be heard. But he for one, was grateful that he didn't have to endure his life being alone, at least not all alone in silent spectrums of space, the the cold death that had awaited him on Clemency and not after his time of finally being taken out of stasis lock when on the abandoned battlefield either. And because of that, he literally jumped off his berth-or the recharge slab he called a berth-when a near deafening rambunctious disturbance had ricocheted around the room. Sitting up with a groan he knew exactly who was there and who the source of the annoyance was coming from. Misfire.

"Hey Loser! Ya seen Grimmy 'round 'ere somewhere, right?" Fulcrums gave a long heaving sigh as he tuned out the hyperactive jet's chatter of how he continuously somehow managed to be unable to find the braindead Dynobot. Seriously, if a braindead possible former 'Bot could outsmart the dimwit that stood before him-who was giving out an irritating amount of babbling nonetheless-then that was really saying something. Sometimes, well mainly times like right now, the K-Class 'Con just wondered how Krok could deal with him without knocking him out for a good loop or two, but then again he had to think about that. The W.A.P.'s crew was consisted up of a group of nutjobs, screwups and in Misfire's case one major idiot. Releasing another sigh, Fulcrum finally decided to get himself on his pedes to face the taller mech.

"Well, have you checked the Rec. Room? 'Cause obviously he ain't here and if he ain't in the Rec. you should consider that maybe he's playing a game of hide-go-seek with ya." Fulcrum suggested and the seeker gasped with glee from the hide-go-seek game idea. Hyperactive, stupid, bad aim(literally), and just plain childish. As Fulcrum had palmed his face he hadn't even noticed the silence that crept back into the room and he looked up to see that the flyer had disappeared, thinking it as it was he couldn't believe he had gotten rid of him that fast. And with all his imagination he could muster up at the moment he could of sworn there was a flashing dotted outline of where the marron 'Con had been standing. Oh well, he shrugged knowing it wasn't really a good deal, the jet would be back, he knew it, he always came back. Sitting back down he resumed his paused watching of star gazing, something popped into his processor without his realization till the message appeared on his HUD.

_ "I'm glad I'm not alone in such a beautiful yet saddening silence..."_


End file.
